The Sister's Covenant
So what am I talking about? The Sister’s Covenant WAS a "religious" (more like satanic, lol) group on Roblox (IT WAS ON ROBLOX TOO XD) that was meant to fight against sexism (they hated men) and homophobia (they hated straights). It was criticized for being too surreal (AND THE FACT THAT THE GROUP WAS THE VERY THING IT WANTED TO DESTROY). As someone who fought this group to the ground, I would know that they were fricked up people. WHY THE GROUP SUCKED (it got deleted, there's a new one): >They wanted equality, yet were SJWs who bashed people for their race, sex, or even for autism, as shown in one of my videos. One such example being MacintoshVEVO. >They claimed to not be ODers, yet did sexual things, and even shipped themselves with Jesus. >Before the shutdown and after CowCow's videos, there were many raids (most of them failing) >It was so bad, they even made a gate to let certain people in or teleport them in. >They were a secret cult: * They had a secret room where they worshipped Satan * This was later changed to a mountain where they still worshipped Satan >Anyone who tried to defend it said "IT WAS A JOKE" or just played the victim card, or straight up denied it. >They had once even lied about their own age, saying they were 11. (WHAT KIND OF 11 YEAR OLD MAKE A FUCKING ROBLOX CULT?) TRIVIA: >While it is unknown, the Church in the old group was or was not a free model. To add insult to injury, the lamps look like they belonged to someone else. (This applies to the new group as well) >A certain document is the reason for the shutdown, thanks to FizCap (AKA needhelp) >They'd constantly ask for robux, by making horrendous clothing that is too unfitting for a church, or making you "donate" to help the "chocolate children" they earned almost 300 american dollars doing this >They had a satanic group in their allies tab >BarcodeGM banned them, ending the war on August 10th, a day before their 1st anniversary. >They were IP banned, but somehow there is a new group, The Sister's Order. This may be due to a VPN or they got a new IP. WHY IT STILL SUCKS: >They were supposed to be IP Banned, but somehow were allowed to make new accounts. >They act like their old selves. With the groups being the same (aka fighting Men and Straights.) THE ONLY GOOD PARTS: >One of their Clothing Items looked like something that could actually be worn to a church. (But is ruined by a keyhole) >The building, free modeled or not, it still looks impressive. (This applies to the new group as well!) >Their termination. >Tiffany_Lux being tagged in the search >They were unheard of for a month... >CowCow was not the one to expose The Sister's Covenant first (neither was I, for that matter, but I was the most relevant person, besides my lord and the people who helped me. Thanks to Senpai_Kidd, Trayless and Noobvevonoob.) Little Message ALRIGHT! Now that I got that out of the way... I just wanted to say this... If you are reading this Alovia (or Tiffany_Lux)... When will you learn? THE LINK Oh, and before I go, here is the link as promised: ☀https://www.roblox.com/groups/group.aspx?gid=4442582